Brenne!
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Sie kämpfen die entscheidende Schlacht gegen Sauron, in der der Dunkle Herrscher nach langem und entbehrungsreichen Kampf endlich niedergeworfen werden soll. Es sind die letzten Tage des Zweiten Zeitalters, welches mit Fanfaren- und Flammenstößen sein Ende findet - und mit dem Tod vieler, die ihnen lieb und teuer waren.
Bitte beachtet, dass die Verwendung Vilyas reine Spekulation ist. Ich habe (bis jetzt) diesbezüglich keinerlei Hinweise gefunden.

* * *

Tod war überall um ihn herum, zu allen Seiten. Nahtanár beschrieb unablässig brennende Kreise, der Feuerbiss, der von Maedhros einst eigens für Elrond angefertigt wurde und nun seinem Namen alle Ehre machte. Die Orks fürchteten das feurig glühende Schwert und vor allem jenen, der es in der Schlacht führte: Elrond von Imladris, Gil-galads Herold und Träger Vilyas, des Ringes der Luft. Und doch forderten sie ihn immer und immer wieder heraus, und starben.

Unablässig schwang Elrond sein Schwert nach allen Seiten und hatte doch nie das Gefühl, dass die Orks um ihn herum weniger wurden. Sie fürchteten ihn, doch erkannten sie auch in ihm einen der Heeresführer ihrer Feinde. Und die mussten zu Fall gebracht werden, um jeden Preis. Also ließen sie ihm keine Luft zum Atmen und forderten ihn immer und immer wieder heraus. Ceomon und Rethtulu, seine beiden Diener, fochten tapfer an seiner Seite, doch auch wenn beide Noldor noch so kriegstüchtig waren, konnten sie nicht jede Gefahr von Elrond abwenden.

Er blutete bereits aus unzähligen kleineren und manch einer größeren Wunde. Keine von ihnen war bedenklich, doch in ihrer Masse fingen sie an, ihn merklich zu schwächen. Schon seit Stunden tobte die Schlacht an den Hängen des Orodruin und kein Ende war in Sicht, während seine Kräfte allmählich nachließen.

Ein heftiger Windstoß, heraufbeschworen von Vilya, fegte die Gruppe Orks vor ihm beiseite und verschaffte ihm einen winzigen Moment der Ruhe, ehe weitere der Kreaturen auf sie eindrangen. Es waren einfach zu viele!

Noch hielten die Reihen der Freien Völker. Noch kämpften sie tapfer und boten Saurons Horden die Stirn. Sie alle wussten, was auf dem Spiel stand, Gil-galad und Elendil hatten es ihnen in der Ansprache vor der Schlacht gesagt. Dies war der alles entscheidende, letzte Angriff auf Sauron, in dem sie alles auf eine Karte setzen, um ihn ein für alle Male zu vernichten.

Doch ewig würden sie nicht mehr standhalten können. Ihre Reihen waren stark, doch ihre Kraft war nicht endlos, während Sauron immer mehr und mehr Soldaten in den Kampf zu werfen schien. Sie mussten mit all ihrer Kraft kämpfen, ein letztes Aufbegehren, um Sauron hervorzulocken. Sie mussten den Ring erlangen und ihn vernichten. Auch wenn dies wie der Befehl zum Selbstmord erschien.

Elrond erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an die Macht des Dunklen Herrschers. Er war seit jeher einer der mächtigsten der Maiar gewesen, und er war es, welche die Dunklen Künste Morgoths erlernt hatte, des mächtigsten unter allen Ainur. Schon Feanor war gescheitert, als er Morgoth herausgefordert hatte, wie konnten sie da glauben, das zu schaffen, woran der gewaltigste unter den Noldor gescheitert war?

Dann klärte Vilya seine Gedanken und gab ihm frische Kraft. Nein, in der Hitze der Schlacht durfte er nicht verzweifeln. Er war der Herold Gil-galads, er musste für sie alle stark sein! Mit neuer Kraft und einem wilden Kampfesschrei schützte er sich mit hoch erhobenem Schwert auf die nächstbesten Orks, um sie niederzumachen. Sie alle fielen vor seiner Klinge.

Doch mit einem Male spürte er, wie eine unerbittliche Kälte nach seinem Herzen zu greifen schien. Vilya begehrte auf in dem Versuch, die unerwünschte Macht von ihrem Zugriff auf den Ringträger abzubringen, doch es wollte nicht wirklich gelingen. Für einen Moment hielt alles in der Schlacht inne und das Feld versank in ängstliches Schweigen. Denn Furcht hatte sie alle befallen, Freund wie Feind.

Sauron war gekommen.

Dunkel ragte er in einiger Entfernung zu Elrond über ihnen allen auf. Wie aus dem Nichts war er gekommen, ein Dunkler Herrscher und Tyrann, welcher verächtlich den Blick über seine rebellischen Sklaven schweifen ließ und abschätze, welcher Tod für sie wohl am angemessensten war, welche es wagten, sei so langer Zeit ihm offen die Stirn zu bieten.

Dann schwang er seinen Streitkolben. Boshaft glühte der Eine an seiner Hand. Und Tod trat unter sie alle. Niemand konnte ihm standhalten, niemand ihm Gegenwehr bieten. Als wären sie alle Luft, schritt er durch die Reihen seiner Feinde und tötete jeden, der auch nur daran dachte, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Keine Waffe schien ihn verwunden zu können, niemand ihm auch überhaupt nahe genug kommen zu können, um ihn bedrängen zu können. Sie alle starben wie die Fliegen.

Und dann sah Elrond, welches Ziel Sauron verfolgte: Er hielt geradewegs auf Gil-galad und Elendil zu! Die beiden Könige hatten ebenso die Gefahr ausgemacht, doch anstatt zurückzuweichen, packten sie Aeglos und Narsil und stürmten direkt auf den Dunklen Herrscher zu.

Panik bemächtigte sich Elronds. Das wäre das Ende seines Freundes! Er beging Selbstmord, wenn er gegen Sauron kämpfte! Er musste zu Galad, um ihm beizustehen, und sei es nur, um an seiner Seite zu sterben!

„NEIN!", brüllte er mit der ganzen Kraft seiner Lungen und hoffte, Gil-galad von seiner wahnwitzigen Idee abbringen zu können. Wie wild geworden kämpfte er sich durch die Reihen der Orks, in welche nun, befeuert durch die Anwesenheit ihres Sklavenmeisters, wieder Bewegung gekommen war. Denn Saurons Gegenwart schien in den Orks neuen Kampfesmut erweckt zu haben. Mit neuen Kräften warfen sie sich gegen Elrond und schienen alles daran zu setzen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Zähne fletschend und seine schwächer werdenden Arme sowie die Schmerzen in seinen Muskeln ignorierend schnitt er mit Nahtanár durch ihre Reihen, doch schien es ihm, als käme er so gut wie gar nicht voran.

 _Nein, nein, NEIN!_ , schoss es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. _Schneller, schneller._ So durfte es nicht enden! So _konnte_ es einfach nicht enden!

Elendil fiel als erster.

Der alte König war zu langsam. Dem ersten Streich Saurons konnte er noch mit Mühe ausweichen, doch der zweite folgte sogleich. Er fegte den Menschenkönig beiseite, als wäre er ein Kinderspielzeug. Der Körper flog etliche Fuß durch die Luft, so gewaltig war die Kraft, die hinter dem Schlag gestanden hatte. Erst dann fiel er zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen.

Elrond brüllte verzweifelt auf, doch Gil-galad schien keinen Moment zu zögern. Die strahlende Figur des Hohen Königs stürzte sich auf Sauron, Aeglos blitze herausfordernd. Anders als Elendil hielt Galad jedoch länger stand.

Dennoch dauerte der ganze Kampf nur Augenblicke. Der Schlagabtausch zwischen dem Dunklen Herrscher und seinem Erzfeind ging rasend schnell von statten. Hier ein Schlag, geblockt, da ein Konter. Hin und her, so schnell, dass das Auge kaum folgen konnte.

Und dann hallte ein Geräusch über das Schlachtfeld, das Elrond wie kaum ein anderes gefürchtet hatte: das von splitterndem Holz. Er glaubte, sein Herz stünde still, als er sah, wie Aeglos' Schaft splitterte und Galad auf einmal nur noch die Bruchstücke seiner kostbaren und namhaften Waffe in den Händen hielt. Über all die Jahrtausende hatte sie ihm treue Dienste geleistet und im entscheidenden Moment verließ sie ihren Herrn. Für einen Moment starrte er völlig verblüfft auf das, was soeben geschehen war, ehe sich Angst deutlich in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Er stolperte zurück, doch Sauron hatte längst seine Möglichkeit erkannt.

Er trat auf den Hohen König zu und packte ihn an der Kehle. Dann hob er ihn hoch in die Luft, sodass jeder ihn sehen konnte. Alle um sie herum hielten den Atem an und wollten nicht wahrhaben, was sie da sahen, während die Orks anscheinend große Freude über das grausame Schauspiel zu empfinden schienen.

Gil-galad strampelte verzweifelt mit den Beinen in der Luft und versuchte, Sauron zu treten, während er gleichzeitig dessen Griff um seine Kehle zu lockern versuchte. Doch all seine Befreiungsversuche blieben fruchtlos.

Und dann ging sein Körper mit einem Male in Flammen auf.

Gil-galads schrille Schmerzensschreie hallten weit über das Schlachtfeld. Sauron schien die Qualen seines Opfers zu genießen, während er es noch immer in die Höhe hielt und seinen Todeskampf beobachtete. Doch dann bemerkte er Isildur, welcher im Schatten des Dunklen Herrschers zu Elendil, seinem Vater, geschlichen war. Mit Tränen in den Augen hatte der Prinz aber nur noch dessen Tod feststellen können.

Da Sauron Gil-galad als so gut wie tot erachtete, warf er dessen zuckenden Körper achtlos beiseite und näherte sich wie ein drohender Turm Isildur, um auch den Königssohn zu töten. Erst in dem Moment gelang es Elrond, durch die Reihen der Orks zu brechen. Schreckliche Angst hatte sich seiner in der Gegenwart des Dunklen Herrschers bemächtigt, dennoch stürzte er ohne zu zögern zu seinem Freund. Er riss sich den Umhang von den Schultern und warf ihn auf die Flammen, die noch immer an Gil-galads Körper leckten. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät. Vielleicht, vielleicht … Es durfte nicht zu spät sein!

Ceomon und Rethtulu sowie einige andere Soldaten, die den Kampf des Dunklen Herrschers überlebt hatten, deckten ihn, doch er bemerkte sie nicht. Er hatte nur noch Augen für seinen Freund.

Dessen Haar war vollkommen verbrannt, die letzten verschmorten Reste stanken fürchterlich. Doch noch bestialischer stank sein verbranntes Fleisch. Es hatte Blasen geworfen und löste sich bereits stellenweise von seinen Knochen. Elrond brauchte nicht genauer hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass Gil-galad rettungslos verloren waren.

„Nein …", hauchte er unter Tränen und fiel neben seinem Freund auf die Knie. Die Asche des Orodruin wirbelte in dicken, grauen Flocken um ihn herum auf.

Schwach zuckten Galads Finger, als wollten sie nach Elronds Hand tasten. Rasch ergriff er sie und hielt sie sanft. Dann bemerkte er, wie Galad seinen Blick suchte. Seine Augen waren trüb und seine Qualen standen deutlich in ihnen. Und doch konnte er noch immer mit seinen schrecklich verbrannten Gesichtszügen lächeln.

„Erringe den Sieg, _sermo_ ", röchelte Galad. „Sei stark und führe unser Volk in die Zukunft. Glaube an dich! So wie ich …"

„Das werde ich", versprach Elrond und versuchte, die schrecklichen Wunden seines Freundes zu ignorieren. Er wollte ihn nicht so grausam verstümmelt in Erinnerung behalten.

In dem Moment hörte er Isildur aufbrüllen. Er wandte ebenso wie Galad den Kopf, um zu sehen, was nur unweit von ihm zwischen dem Königssohn und Sauron vor sich ging. Zu seinem höchsten Erstaunen griff Isildur nach dem zerbrochenen Heft Narsils und schwang das, was von der Klinge noch übrig war. Sauron hatte die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, um auch ihn zu vernichten, doch nun schnitt die Klinge des Königs durch seine Finger. Er stolperte zurück und die Klaue, die den Ring getragen hatte, fiel vor Isildur zu Boden.

Und dann geschah etwas gar Erstaunliches. Der Quelle seiner Macht beraubt, verlor auch Sauron die Fähigkeit, seine physische Gestalt zu behalten. In einer Explosion von Energie zerstob sie und riss dabei alles und jeden in einem weitem Umkreis von den Füßen, welcher nicht rechtzeitig Deckung hatte suchen können.

Elrond hatte Glück, dass er am Boden gekniet hatte, sodass er wenig Angriffsfläche für den Energiestoß geboten hatte. Als er blinzelnd die Augen wieder öffnete und sich die Asche vom Gesicht wischte, sah er, dass Galad noch immer lächelte, doch sein Blick war nun leer. Er war im tapferen Kampf gegen Sauron gefallen, verstorben in den Armen seines besten und engsten Freundes und im Wissen, dass er schlussendlich doch gesiegt hatte.

Niedergeschlagen schloss Elrond ihm die Augen und drückte den Körper seines Freundes fest an seine Brust, während er selbst seinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Was für ein Sieg war dies nur, welcher ihm so viel gekostet hatte?

Ein ach zu bitterer.

Nachdem Isildur Sauron den Ring vom Finger geschnitten und ihn damit niedergeworfen hatte, hatte die Orks der Kampfeswille verlassen. Viele waren geflohen und die meisten derer, die geblieben waren, um weiterhin zu kämpfen, waren getötet worden. Doch die Heere des Westens waren zu erschöpft, um den Fliehenden ernstlich nachzusetzen.

Zu viele Verluste waren an diesem Tag zu beklagen. Elrond konnte weder den Schrecken von Saurons Anblick vergessen, noch die Qualen, die er Gil-galad beschert hatte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht über Isildurs Heldentat freuen. Anscheinend konnte es Isildur nicht einmal selbst. Stets hielt er den Ring mit finsterer Miene fest in der Hand und betrachtete ihn von Zeit zu Zeit, als würde er überlegen, was er damit machen musste. Wirklich glücklich über das, was er geleistet hatte, schien er nicht.

Etwas ging in seinem Geist vor sich, und Elrond konnte nicht einmal erraten, was es war.

Später noch am selben Tag hatte man zwei große Scheiterhaufen errichtet: einen für Elendil und einen für Gil-galad. Sie konnten die Körper der gefallenen Helden nicht in ihre Heimat bringen, der Weg war zu weit, doch wollten sie sie auch nicht in der Erde dieses verfluchten Landes vergraben. Also hatten sie beschlossen, sie und all ihre gefallenen Soldaten zu verbrennen. Es erschien Elrond makaber in Anbetracht des Todes seines Freundes, doch auch ihm wollte keine bessere Lösung einfallen.

Die ekelerregenden Dünste Mordors hatten sich alsbald nach dem Vergehen des Tyrannen verflüchtigt, doch noch immer war dieses Land trostlos und karg und würde wahrscheinlich auf immer die Erinnerungen an das Joch tragen, unter welchem es gestanden hatte.

Dementsprechend trostlos war auch die Begräbnisfeier der beiden Könige. Niemand wollte ein Wort sagen, alle hielten sie den Blick gesenkt. Elrond hielt die Reste Aeglos' fest an seine Brust gedrückt, als wollte er krampfhaft alles bei sich behalten, was ihn an seinen Freund erinnerte, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Einer der Generäle Elendils trat vor, eine Fackel in den Händen.

„Der König ist tot, lang lebe der König!", rief er weithin vernehmbar aus und trat zu Isildur, um ihm die Fackel zu übergeben. Der Königssohn, welcher bereits die Krone seines Vaters trug, nahm die Fackel mit einem feierlichen Gesichtsausdruck entgegen und hielt sie dann an den Scheiterhaufen seines Vaters. Das mit Öl getränkte Holz fasste schnell Feuer, und die Flammen leckten rasch höher. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Scheiterhaufen lichterloh brannte.

Nun trat auch einer von Gil-galad Offizieren vor, um dasselbe Zeremoniell abzuhalten.

„Der König ist tot, lang lebe der König!", rief er, um nun Elrond die Fackel zu überreichen.

Der Halbelb hob den Blick und wandte ihn dem anderen Elben zu. Dieser Punkt stand noch zur Diskussion, denn obgleich die Krone der Hohen Könige nun in seinem Besitz war und Gil-galad ihn erst vor wenigen Monaten zu seinem Erben ausgerufen hatte, so hatte er dies nie offiziell angenommen.

Dennoch reichte er nun Ceomon Aeglos' Splitter und nahm die Fackel entgegen. Fast schon zögerlich trat er damit auf den Scheiterhaufen zu. Mit steifen, von der Schlacht noch immer schmerzenden Gliedern erklomm er ihn, um seinen Freund ein letztes Mal in das entstellte Gesicht zu blicken. Friede schien in die verbrannten Züge des Noldo getreten zu sein, und mit einem Male kamen all die Erinnerungen an die schönen Zeiten in Elrond wieder hoch, die er mit seinem Freund verbracht hatte. All seine Schrullen und Macken, sein Humor und sein Starrsinn, der sie beide nur allzu oft zum Lachen gebracht hatte.

Nun musste er doch kurz aufschluchzen. Hastig wischte er sich über das Gesicht, um jede verräterische Träne zu beseitigen. Dann kletterte er rasch wieder vom Scheiterhaufen und hielt nun die Fackel an das Holz. Ebenso rasch wie zuvor Elendils Scheiterhaufen fasste auch dieser Feuer, und Elrond musste eilig vor der Hitze zurücktreten.

Lange stand er einfach nur da und sah den tanzenden Funken zu, wie sie in den Himmel stiegen und dabei den Leib seines Freundes nach und nach verzehrten. Erst, als das Feuer fast schon heruntergebrannt war, rührte er sich.

„ _Namárië_ ", wisperte er in den Wind.


End file.
